


Holding you to it

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Love to love you" but can be read seperately.</p>
<p>Louis takes full control over Harry, after all, Harry told him days ago that he could....<br/>major smut follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding you to it

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of my sequel to "Love to love you" 
> 
> BoyXBoy  
> don't like, don't read
> 
> I promised my lovely friend (@TheBoyStyles on twitter) to write this, so here we go.  
> I do not own the boys or anything to do with them. This is my filthy imagination, welcome to my world.
> 
> Also, English is NOT my first language, sorry for any major errors.

When Harry woke up it took him a while to realise why he couldn’t see.   
For a brief moment he thought his head ended up underneath his pillow, or he buried himself in the bed sheets, both nothing he wasn’t used to.   
But when he wanted to lift whatever item it was from his head he noticed he was entirely unable to move. His hand were tied up to the headboard of the bed, he pulled softly to feel a soft fabric against his skin and he wondered which of his scarves Louis had used for this.

He could move his feet, kicking around to make sure there was nothing attached to his legs.

 

“Aaah you’re awake” he heard a soft voice from the other end of the room. Harry turned his head towards the sound, annoyed yet aroused not knowing exactly where his boyfriend was.

“Looks like it. What’s all this” Harry replied.

“Think I was told the other day that I had complete control over you. Thought I’d give it a go...”

Louis’ voice sounded much closer to Harry now, he craned his neck to the right trying to chase the sound.

“Now what shall I do with you..... Shall I use some toys?”

Harry’s breath began to quicken as Louis’ voice deepened as he spoke.

“Get you all worked up for me?”

Harry turned his head to the left, where was his boyfriend? It felt as if he was on either side of the room, tormenting him.

“Or I could fuck you without any prep or warning...”

Harry gasped.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Maybe you would like that too much...”

 

Harry shivered as he felt the tip of Louis’ fingertips brush over his abs, his cock twitching at the brief touch.

“Maybe I should just use you to get off and let you lay here, not allowing you to cum or touch me at all...”

“Lou please!” Harry was squirming on the bed.

“Look at you, craving it so much don’t you Haz? But since I haven’t made up my mind yet, maybe I should just go for a brief swim and leave you here. Sounds like a plan yeah?”

“No please!” Harry pleaded as he could hear the fading footsteps as Louis made his way out of the room.

Harry huffed to himself. Trying to relax in the restraints, not wanting his shoulder to start hurting before any of the action took place.

He listened close but he couldn’t hear Louis at all. Would he really have gone for a swim and left him like this?

They were both in on the whole, controlling each other, thing. This wasn’t the first time Harry found himself tied up to the bed, but neglecting each other was not something they did.

So Harry got a bit worried when he didn’t hear Louis come back. Then again he didn’t have a sense of how much time had passed since he had left....

 

The second he heard distant footsteps coming near however, Harry sighed in relief.

“Didn’t really think I’d leave you now did you baby?” Louis soft voice spoke.

Harry shook his head, biting his lip in suspense.

He heard Louis put something on the bedside table, a glass maybe?

“Open your mouth baby”

Harry immediately opened up wide, he sort of expected to have his mouth fucked properly and almost shrieked in surprised when he felt an ice cube on his tongue.

“Don’t be a greedy boy and give it back to me...” Louis mumbled as he connected his mouth to Harry’s.

Harry pushed the ice cube into Louis’ awaiting mouth.

Louis framed the cube in between his lips and made his way down, rubbing the cube all over Harry’s chest, leaving a wet trail behind.

As soon as the ice cube had melted Louis started to blow cold air over the wet lines on Harry’s body.

Harry shivered.

“You’re such a mess... Gonna clean you up” Louis said as he began to lick at the water droplets, kissing and biting along the way, leaving dark bruises on Harry’s chest and stomach.

  
“Please Lou...” Harry pleaded as Louis touched him everywhere, everywhere but where he really wanted.

“Don’t be greedy baby.”

Louis placed another ice cube between his lips and started rubbing the cube on Harry’s inner thighs.

When Harry flinched and kicked his legs Louis dropped the cube on the bed.

“Hold still or I’ll tie your feet down too” he said in a firm voice.

“Sorry... I won’t” Harry panted.

He focused really hard on lying as still as possible but Louis kept teasing him with the ice cube and it was really difficult to not respond.

Then all of the sudden Louis slid his tongue down to Harry’s coch and Harry almost jumped off the bed.

Louis took him in his mouth as he pushed Harry down onto the mattress with both hands.

The coldness of Louis’ lips, the heat of his mouth, Harry moaned so loud the entire city could probably hear him.

The second Louis pressed two slick fingers into him he was gone, too far gone to even try to stop himself from coming right down Louis’ throat.

 

“Well, well...” Louis said as Harry tried to catch his breath, his past orgasm daze made his mind fuzzy.

“Don’t think I gave you permission to cum yet now, did I?

Harry let out a weak moan. He knew the rules, but he couldn’t really help it. And right now, he couldn’t form a sentence even if his life depended on it.

In one swift move Louis removed the scarf or whatever it was that had been blinding him since the beginning and Harry blinked against the bright light that filled their bedroom.

He blinked a couple more times as Louis appeared in his view, Harry thought how much he looked like an angel surrounded by all that light. Louis was the light. He smiled fondly at his own thoughts.

“Colour babe?” Louis searched his eyes for an answer.

Harry smiled and gave a weak nod in return.

“That’s cute but if you don’t give me a real answer we’re done playing babe. So colour?”

Harry inhaled deeply, still too much in a daze but knowing he would have to answer his boyfriend if he wanted to get fuck, and boy did he still want to get fucked.

He took another deep breath before sighing out the word “green”, hopefully loud enough for Louis to hear.

“There’s my boy” Louis replied kindly and Harry felt some fumbling around his right hand, than his left, before he was free of his restraints.

His arms fell limply on the bed beside him. His entire body felt weightless and he closed his eyes to savour the moment.

 

Louis started to kiss every bit of Harry’s bare skin, starting at his face ending by his pigeon toed feet. Mumbling loving words as he did, it was as if Harry could feel those loving words entering his skin, making a way to his heart.

He felt warm and tingly all over. He felt Louis push his legs up, gently placing his feet firmly on the mattress below him.

His cock had filled up again by now. “Gonna eat you out baby. Make you come again all over that lovely stomach of yours. And you’re not going to touch yourself yeah?”

Harry gave a weak nod as he felt Louis settle between his legs, lips and tongue making contact to his most sensitive place.

He wanted to look but he couldn’t form the energy to open his eyes. All he could do was feel. It felt as if Louis was everywhere, around him, inside him, and it didn’t take long before he could feel that familiar tingling creeping up his legs as Louis sped up his motions.

Louis added his fingers and within minutes Harry’s legs started shaking before his back arched and he came again with a wordless cry.

 

“Such a good boy for me” Louis said as he kissed his way back up to Harry’s face, lapping up the cum covering his abs.

“Green, green, green...” Harry breathed in Louis mouth as he tried to lift his hands to grab his boyfriend. He wanted more and he wanted it now. He was done with the waiting.

“Sure babe? Think you need to come back to me a bit more before...” Harry hushed him by trashing his head from side to side. “No... need... now...” he breathed.

“Open your eyes Haz. Let me see those bright greens...”

With heave lids Harry forced himself to open his eyes, slowly.

“Okay?” he asked Louis trying to show him he was perfectly fine to continue.

Louis found whatever confirmation he needed within his dark green as he nodded and said “Okay” as he pushed into Harry in one go.

He went in hard and fast and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Breathless moans left his mouth as Louis pounded in to him at high speed.

Louis’ hand took hold of Harry’s cock, stroking him until he could feel himself harden up again, wincing at the sensitivity, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

He could hear Louis’ breath getting unsteady as he kept up his pace, his hand moving at the same speed, twisting and squeezing Harry just as he knew Harry loved.

“Come one Haz... one... more... time...” Louis grunted and Harry shook his head.

Too much. Too much sensitivity, too much pleasure, just too much... he wasn’t sure if he’d survive to come again.

But Louis kept going, held his cock in a vice grip, changing the angle he had pushing into Harry, hitting his prostate head on.

And with a load cry Harry came again, clenching hard around Louis before collapsing completely, his entire body going limp. He hardly felt how Louis, with a couple more thrust, came right into him.

 

Harry woke for a second time that day, this time opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the dimmed light in the room. He noticed the curtains were closed, dimming the bright sunlight that tried to enter the room. He was all bundled up, tucked down nicely into the sheets.

“Hi” he said softly as he spotted Louis in the corner of their bedroom, curled up in a chair, reading.

Louis looked up, quickly got up and placed the book on the chair as he made his way to the bed.

Gently caressing Harry’s curls, brushing them out of his face.

“How are you feeling baby? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?”

Harry shook his head gently. “Feel very well fucked, thanks.”

Louis smiled back at him. “You were wonderful baby. So good. So beautiful for me...”

Soft kisses covered Harry’s face.

 

Harry loved this the most about the rough sex, the way Louis acted with him afterwards, so caring, so full of love.

“Was I out long?”   
“A bit under forty minutes. Long enough to make me worried.”

“Am fine Lou. Was really good to me too...” he smiled fondly back at his boyfriend.

“I may hope so seeing as I did make you come three times...”

A smug smile appeared on Louis’ face.

“Let’s get you something to eat now yeah? Get some energy back into that lovely body of yours. Come on, up you go. I’ll make us some sandwiches and we can lounge by the pool all day, how does that sound?”

“Heavenly. Thanks boo.” Harry gently pecked Louis’ lips as he sat up.

“You need help getting up?” Louis asked as Harry stretched out his limbs before placing his feet on the cold bedroom floor.

“Shut up Lou. It’s not like you fucked me three times, I can walk just fine!”

Louis rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen and yelled “Suit yourself, just make it out before I eat all the food!”

Harry laughed as he got himself to his feet.

It truly was unbelievable how much he loved Louis, he thought as he walked out into the backyard.

He may have wobbled a bit as he did, but thankfully, Louis didn’t witness that to tease him about it.

 


End file.
